When Fire Burns
by Jing
Summary: A story taken place 50 years ago about how Fire Hero met Sana. [FireHeroXSana]


Why isn't there any Fire Hero X Sana Fanfic? They are such a great couple! *to jing that is...* Well since there isn't any *pout* then i'll write one! ^^ As you might of guessed, 'When Fire Burns' takes place 50 years ago about how Fire Hero and Sana might of met! It is just my little story, my fantasy, so please don't bash if you don't like ;_; i really like this pairing a lot... let me have this fantasy! There is a tiny bit of spoiler so please don't read if you haven't finished Suikoden3 or doesn't want to be spoiled ^^ Enjoy. (btw, i still haven't decided Fire Hero's name yet...)

**When Fire Burns**

Chapter one - The Dying Fire

The pale moon hung itself high in the sky, guiding the wandering souls in lost of hope. When is this never-ending search of peace going to stop? There is no peace any where I go, the fire burns within me; consuming me, demanding me, beckons me to move on. '_Move'_ it whispers; '_Continue' _it urges; '_Search'_ it commands. I am engulfed in my doubt for such dream - such _foolish_ dream. Yet, this fire still fuels my life, a life that I gave up long ago. The childish dream of mine is no longer but a dying fire that is being preserved as I live on. I am growing weary of my life and my friends have realized it too. A loud cry cuts through my thought; the monster bangs its feet against the ground and shakes the floor as it marches toward us. 

The roar of the monster absorbs the light footstep of the hunter, closing in to the tiny form. Rustling through the bushes, the hunter makes an entrance all covered in dirt with a tired and determined face. The tiny figure rushed toward our camp surprising all of us, he seems to be aiming for the firewood behind me. With the burning wood in his hand, he jumped on top of the monster and presses the firewood by its face. The monster gave a painful roar and struggles to knock off the hunter from its head. While I was trying to cast a fire spell the hunter finally spoke in a crocked shout, "NO! Do not burn his fur!!!" At that demand we all froze at hour track.

_'That voice… that hunter is-' _before I could finish the monster had already weaken his enemy and threw the body across toward the tree knocking the hunter unconscious.

"Do not burn the fur eh?" I heard Wyatt spoke up behind me and smirked.

"Then we'll simply kill it by hand." Stated Ged as he approached the monster with his sword drawn. I gave them an affirmative smile and made the first move. I aimed for the wounded spot while Ged and Wyatt thrust their sword into the monster's vital points. The loud roar of defeat dies along with the monster last blow knocking into the tree beside the hunter. [A/N: yes I know the battle scene was short, 3 sentences to be exact; this way we will get straight to the plot. …Really! -o-;] 

I twitched as I was trying to recover my position; all I could do was sit looked at my wound and grin at my stupidity for leaving an open. _Serves you right._ I could hear my thoughts mocking me. My eyes wandered to the body beside me and realize it was the hunter that was also knocked out by the monster. I brushed the hair out of the tiny face and froze.

"Yep, definitely a women." Confirmed Wyatt as he and Ged approached us. "Kind of fearless to hunt out at night all by herself." Wyatt kneeled down beside me and started to heal my wound. My eyes followed girl as Ged carried her back to the camp. The deep red wave of hair like a fire masked behind a screen, like the sunset of one's dream, like the fire that had die inside of me. 

*~* 

She always has a beautiful voice, a beauty that could not be surpass. I was constantly jealous. _I was a fool. _Everyone loves her; many of them used me as a bridge to her heart, I was a fool to think that they have any interest in me. _I was a shadow, only a shadow._ We are _twins,_ but yet we are so different…I don't understand, why am I only a mere shadow? I constantly crave for attention and eventually I mold myself into a tomboy. Surely there is someone that will love a tomboy…? I am strong for my age, I have a strong will… but no one seems to appreciates it. All of them just looks at me and sigh.

"There is no need to be strong when you are a girl, you are going to be married off anyways. Just be more quiet, polite, gentle and kind… like your sister." 

_…But I am not she; I am not a shadow… _

When I heard she was being married off I was somewhat happy at the news. _I am so selfish._ Even thought it is family tradition to gift the bride something meaningful, I feel that it is not because of the tradition I am out here tonight… it is by my own will. 

_"Come on and stop staring at her! The meat is almost done." _

What? Who was that? I slowly start to open my eyes; someone seems to be shading the fiery light from my face.

_"Hey, what was that whistle?" _

Whistle…? IT'S KINOKO!!! 

*~* 

A loud, clear whistle echoes in the sky, I turn my head to the source of sound. _It seems to be far away… _The next thing I know a cold blade was pressed on the soft of my neck. Ged and Wyatt tenses behind me with their hand lingering toward their weapons.

"Do not move." The ice of her eye shines with fury. Another clear whistle echoes in the sky. I notice that she started to get anxious; the whistler must be calling for her. With eyes still lock on mine, she slowly backs away and retrieves her weapon. Before she breaks into a run, she sent two knives flying toward both Ged and Wyatt pinning their jackets down on the ground. 

"Seems like the whistle was for her…" I whispered while turning to see both of them taking out the knives.

"Pretty good for a girl, but it seems she forgot about her fur." Comments Wyatt, I return my gaze back to the bushes where she escaped. Ged stares at me for a while and finally asks, "Why are you pouting?"

"Because I didn't ask for her name…"

~Jing (20030921)

I am not really satisfied from the second point of view (starting where Sana is the persona) to the end of the chapter... it is so stupid -_-;;.... but i want to get the story on asap so i don't leave it rotting in my pc and be forever lost... so what do you think? ;_; review please? (i know it is so boring for first chap but please continue reading? X33)


End file.
